


He Hears the News

by applecameron



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, M/M, sorta barely hinting at Arthur/Eames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9969284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron
Summary: The moment of shock is always with him.





	

Arthur is in the tub, listening to a podcast on his smartphone featuring two women giggling about the history of margarine, when he hears the news.  It is in Dom’s voice, high and panicked, before he even understands the words, the news interrupting all prospects of contemplation.

Arthur is in the driver’s seat of a car, in the San Gabriel mountains, at night, when a raccoon runs across the carved-out tunnel of light from the headlights.  He hears the news.

Arthur is balls deep in a hooker who knows how he likes it, knows how to fuck in silence, mutely taking everything he gives her, including his ready cash.  He hears the news.

Arthur is sitting in a hotel room on an uncomfortable chair, drinking with Miles.  He hears the news.

Arthur is sitting shiva.  He hears the news.

Arthur is risking his life for a fucking murderer.  He hears the news.

He cannot unhear it.  He cannot stopper it with fucking, or dreams, or drugs.

He takes up clean living again, running until the only thing he hears is his heartbeat in his ears. Still, he hears the news.

Arthur is fighting a man on the second level.  He hears the news.

Arthur is waking up in the first-class cabin of a recently-purchased airline.  He hears the news.

Arthur is looking for Eames, silently telling him it’s time to wake up.  He hears the news.

Arthur is waiting for the impossible to take root.  He hears the news.

Arthur is

He hears the news.


End file.
